


Tofu Jokes are Quite Tasteless

by YubariMelonPocky



Series: Persona 4 fics [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, It doesn't mention canon, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, but that's when it happens, no beta we die like saki-senpai, we're also gonna pretend that Yu has a good relationship with his parents, yosuke has an issue with tofu, yu is there for him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubariMelonPocky/pseuds/YubariMelonPocky
Summary: Yosuke's never liked tofu. Scratch that- he didn't like plain tofu, he could eat it when it was mixed in with other things.But chunks of the stuff? No way in hell! It just sat there, all jiggly and squishy with its weird texture, and to top it off it had that weird not quite taste that always seemed to overpower anything it'd been cooked in, to him at least.-------------------Yu is happy to eat Yosuke's tofu for him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Persona 4 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141583
Kudos: 17





	Tofu Jokes are Quite Tasteless

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm doing a challenge where I write and post something every day for a month, no matter how small. This is to get myself writing again and to (hopefully) get over posting on here. Starting a day late (almost 2, but it's still 2/2 somewhere), it's unbeta'd, and i wrote it in one sitting, but still! I hope you enjoy.

Yosuke's never liked tofu. Scratch that- he didn't like plain tofu, he could eat it when it was mixed in with other things.

But chunks of the stuff? No way in hell! It just sat there, all jiggly and squishy with its weird texture, and to top it off it had that weird not quite taste that always seemed to overpower anything it'd been cooked in, to him at least.

That's just how it is, and it'll always be that way.

Just because he knew it didn't mean had to be okay with it, and that's how he found himself face to face with a bowl of tofu chunks (cooked in a delicious smelling sauce), feeling like he was about to cry. Of course he wouldn't _actually_ cry about it, that would be weird and it _definitely_ would turn the happy mood sour. The easiest thing to do would be to just not eat it, but actually, that wasn't an option here. Doing that would be _so_ rude and it was the first time he was meeting Yu's parents.

Even if he sometimes (he was getting better, really) thought that he wasn't good enough for his partner, Yosuke didn't want them to think that.

(Plus, Yu already knew that he didn't have an allergy, and wouldn't it look super weird if he didn't even know that about his boyfriend??)

Somebody had to have noticed by then right? Yu definitively had, his eyes burning holes through him, setting his skin alight.

But. He couldn't bring himself to put it in his mouth, just imagining doing so did like, -50 psychic damage. He could practically feel that awful stuff on his tongue. Bleh.

He wouldn't cry about this, there was absolutely no reason to.

Then, a pair of chopsticks slightly obscured his view of the mushy cubes, and took lifted them up out of the bowl. Yosuke turned to follow their journey, watching as the tofu disappeared right into his partner's mouth! 

"Yu! Don't steal your poor boyfriend's food!" His mother giggled, clearly amused and jokingly chastising her son. "Poor, poor Yosuke-kun! All skin and bones, he's going to starve."

Yu didn't say anything to that, just smiled warmly around his chopsticks and slid his unoccupied hand into Yosuke's. 

\---

"Hey, uh, partner?" 

"Hm?" Yu shut the tap off, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

"Thanks. For earlier. I… I don't know why I couldn't eat it. I really, _really_ don't like tofu, but for some reason I can't choke it down. You really saved my ass there." Yosuke's eyes were prickling again. Why was he like this?

"It's okay Yosuke, you don't have to eat things you don't want to. Don't force yourself," Yu said softly. He was serious too, he could tell by now. 

"No, dammit, it's not! It's just some food that I shouldn't be getting this worked up about, and yet here I am." Yosuke scrubbed at his eyes, trying to dry them and blocking his face in the process. "It's so stupid, people in some places can't get anything, but I'm blubbering over not wanting to eat tofu. How pathetic is that?"

Warm hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling them away. Yu was giving him that soft look now- the one that stared right into the depths of his soul and still came out loving him. He knew this look from the days by the riverbank, crying over lost love and asking to be punched. He knew this look from late nights and early mornings of feeling inadequate, that he got better than he deserved.

It always made him feel incredibly naked.

Yu slowly pulled him into a kiss, sweet and slow, turning down the volume on his negative thoughts.

"I don't think it's pathetic, partner. It's normal to have your dislikes, and you can't control them. If you don't like something, say so."

"But, your parents made it for me, I can't just turn them down," Yosuke tried to reason, but Yu interrupted him.

"No _'but'_ s, Yosuke. They as much your family as they are mine, and they love you whether you eat their tofu or not. Just like I do."

"Partner! You can't just _say_ things like that!" Yosuke buried his face in Yu's shoulder, trying to hide the way his face was turning red. From the way his face felt, he was sure he looked like a tomato.

"It's the truth, though. Seriously, just tell me and I'll eat it for you. After all, we _are_ partners in crime, aren't we?" Yu wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tighter. 

"Yeah.. We are, partner."

Yosuke was still frustrated about it, but it was steadily ebbing away into the love he felt for his partner. This wouldn't go away forever, he didn't understand it, and he'd still probably feel similar the next time this happened, but he had Yu, and that's what mattered.

A beat of silence.

"It is a shame though, you would have liked the flavor."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you give me a taste?"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh I don't like this but. I never like my writing
> 
> Also, this was a bit personal of a topic? does anybody else have a food that just is so inexplicitly BAD to them? and just thinking about eating it is Not Fun, and it makes you frustrated and kinda teary eyed because at the end of the day it's just a food and you should be happy to have something to eat, but no matter what you just can't bring yourself to do it?
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments or come yell about p4 with me on [Twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/YubariPocky)


End file.
